


Learning to Draw

by GobsmackApplejack



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/pseuds/GobsmackApplejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got Pencil and Paper by 53 and am learning how to draw!!  Yay!<br/>Chapters 1-2: Daryl x Glenn TWD<br/>Chapter 3: Shitty x Lardo OMGCP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Paper and Pencil from FiftyThree is so fun. The app is free so you should try it, even if you don't have the stylus. If there are any artists out there who have con-crit, please share. I'm learning just from watching youtube videos.

  



	2. Step 2: Add some bodies

This is going to be fanart for bgn's Possibilities (Chapter 5) but I'm still working on these. For one, Glenn looks criminally young. And his body parts are all out of proportion.  
You know what I'm really happy with? The fitted sheet on Daryl's bed. I think that looks awesome. **struts around**


	3. Shitty x Lardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lardo Duan and Shitty Knight from Check, Please! webcomic. Scene from my fic, [Sexual Discourse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6162088)  
> 

 

 

I actually didn't use Paper and Pencil for this - couldn't find the stylus and was too lazy to look any more. I used a traditional pencil and paper, then scanned it and traced it in PaintShop Pro. It came out so pixelated! I tried adjusting the paint brush settings, but couldn't fix it. Bleh. And what is going on with Shitty's right arm and chest?

Daaammmnn.  Art is hard y'all. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. Especially tutorials on you tube that cover the basics. Like, I find most just assume you know your way around art software, but I don't and I think I'm doing it wrong. :(


End file.
